


Demolition Lovers

by Spnislife666



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Cock Ring, Facials, Jealousy, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessive Behavior, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Top!Frank, Wall Sex, bottom!Gerard, possessive!Frank, teacher!frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6198232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spnislife666/pseuds/Spnislife666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank Iero had already fucked up Gerard's life once when he was his teacher. </p><p>Now he's back and things aren't any easier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Gerard, fuck, pick up the phone, please. Just pick up. I need to talk to you and I need you to listen to me because I didn't mean what I said before. Just pick up. Please."

"Gerard. Please would you just pick up the phone or reply to my texts or something. At least let me know that you're still alive. I'm getting worried and Mikey isn't replying to my texts either so call me back."

"So... It's been five days and you still haven't picked up the phone. Mikey texted me saying that you didn't want to talk but please, Gee. I miss you. For fucks sake pick up."

"Gerard pick up the fucking phone or I swear to Satan, I'm going to do something stupid. Stop being selfish and just talk to me because you're driving me fucking insane."

"Hi Gerard, I know that last one wasn't the nicest message... Sorry. It's been a while now and you're still not replying so I guess I'll just leave you in peace. Just know that I love you and I probably shouldn't be saying that for the first time over a voicemail but I wanted you to know that. So yeah... I love you, I miss you and please take care, Gee."

Gerard hung up on his voicemail and sank back into the pillow. He threw his phone across the room, tearlessly sobbing. He was all cried out, days of shedding tear after tear over Frank had exhausted him. Their last date hadn't exactly gone smoothly, Frank had said some things that he shouldn't have and Gerard had stormed off. Gerard knew that he had to make a decision either to fight for their relationship or to let it go but right now, all he could focus on was the way Frank had sounded so broken on the phone. Gerard screamed into his pillow, cursing Frank for saying those three words which made Gerard almost obliged to forgive him. 

Gerard sighed, knowing he really had no other choice. As much as he liked Frank, they were still in the earlier stages of their relationship and Gerard needed to cut and run now before he got too attached. Gerard refused to accept Frank's declaration of love because it just wasn't fair. He couldn't say it once and think that it fixed everything. He knew that he could have loved Frank, hell, he was even starting to, but Gerard still felt hurt from the words spat in his direction that night. And for that, he couldn't forgive Frank. 

Maybe this was for the best anyway. There had always been a hundred reasons why they shouldn't be together, Gerard didn't think about it and Frank hated rules anyway. That fact alone had never made sense to Gerard. Why would Frank become a teacher if he hated rules? Unfortunately, that wasn't the only thing that Gerard couldn't work out about Frank, he was a complex person and Gerard was often scared by his unpredictability. Sure, they had never been caught having sex in the classroom, and by some bizarre twist of fate, never were, but Frank pushed Gerard out of his comfort zone in a way that never felt right.  

Gerard was thankful that they hadn't been caught whilst he was still at college because although Frank could be a dick, he didn't want him to go to jail or anything. It wasn't some scandalous little affair either, Gerard's family knew about their relationship and were quite accepting because it wasn't like there was a huge age gap. Frank's parents had passed away a few years ago in a car accident, so he didn't have anyone to tell. Mikey had probably made the biggest fuss, not quite able to get over the fact that Frank was a teacher at their college. 

Sometimes Gerard had a hard time separating Frank too. He was so many things, a teacher, a sweet boyfriend, a lover and a friend all rolled into one. At first Gerard thought of this as a good thing. He didn't need anyone else. But since the break up, Gerard began to realise how isolated he was. Frank had been his world for a few short months and everything else had just faded away into the background. Honestly, Frank probably talked to Mikey more than Gerard did, and friends were hard to make at this stage. School was long gone and people weren't forced upon Gerard anymore, making his already few social interactions shrink further. 

Gerard never returned Frank's calls or texts, he now rarely turned his phone on unless he wanted a takeaway. His life because a circle of mindless activities, with every day passing much like the last. He went to work, the unfulfilling, soul-sucking hellhole that was his office and sat in that cubicle all damn day. Okay, things got a bit more exciting when a new and attractive worker was placed in the cubicle near Gerard, but they left soon enough, as everyone did.

Gerard only really started to snap out of his depression when Mikey came to stay. His brother took one look at the dirty apartment and collection of trashy magazines before demanding a change. Mikey convinced Gerard to quit his job at the office and interview for a job at Cartoon Network, which amazingly, he got. Mikey even enrolled Gerard into gym classes, something that Gerard was cynical about at first but yoga turned out to be rather relaxing. And then everything started to get better, Mikey visited more often, Gerard felt happier and started to date again. 

Of course, Gerard thought about Frank often, normally just before a date or first thing in the morning. It was like his brain sometimes forgot that Frank wasn't in his life anymore, Gerard would wake up wondering if Frank would bring him a coffee that morning. The long nights with empty sheets took their toll on Gerard, reminding him of the thing he was missing. Gerard didn't realise what he was missing at this point but he just felt like he wasn't entirely real without whatever it was. 

Gerard regularly remembered the first time he had seen Frank in those empty moments. He had been a few weeks away from finishing college when he spotted Frank across the cantine. He seemed to hold the attention of everyone he was talking to, his cheeky smile melting Gerard's heart a little. With his tattoos and piercings, Gerard assumed he was a new student, only finding out later that he was Gerard's temporary History teacher. His old teacher was on maternity leave and Frank had pushed the entire class to get the highest marks. Whilst Gerard secretly stared at Frank during lessons, he assumed it wasn't mutual as Frank did nothing until Gerard officially wasn't a student anymore. 

The first time that Gerard saw Frank after the break up was almost a year later. Coincidentally, it took place in the college cantine again, making everything come rushing back to Gerard. Mikey had dragged Gerard along to some stupid alumni meeting, assuming Frank wouldn't be there because he wasn't teaching at the college anymore. However, they were very wrong and Gerard's eyes almost popped out of his head when he saw Frank. He looked weirdly similar to the way he had before, as though Gerard had never happened. Frank still moved in the same way, his mannerisms, his body language and that charming smile that made Gerard's stomach ache. 

"Gerard, stop being a stalker and come get some food with me", Mikey whined.

"Shut up Mikey, I'm not stalking, I'm watching from afar", Gerard snapped, not taking his eyes off Frank. 

"Watching from afar, my ass", Mikey rolled his eyes, getting up and heading towards Frank.

"Mikey, come back here, for fucks sake", Gerard hissed, watching helplessly as Mikey got closer to Frank.

Gerard froze for a moment then sprung into action. He located the nearest emergency exit and walked quickly towards it. Gerard dived outside into the cold, shaking not from the weather but from shear panic. He didn't trust Mikey around Frank and he certainly didn't trust himself. He hadn't been ready for the whirlwind that was Frank Iero and Gerard wasn't sure he was now. He lit up a cigarette and blew out the smoke, feeling calmer as he watched it swirl into nothing. Gerard wondered if that was a reflection of Frank's feelings for Gerard. Had they just disappeared like smoke? Because Gerard still felt something that scared him when he looked at Frank. In that cantine, it felt as if nothing had happened, they had erased all the damage from the last time, or so it appeared. On the surface, everything might look shiny and new but Gerard's heart still had every scar and scratch that could never heal for some reason. 

Gerard's thoughts were interrupted but a loud bang of metal hitting a wall and he jumped, almost dropping his cigarette into the dirt. He knew who it would be before they walked into the light, in a twisted foreshadowed way. Frank stepped out and stood next to him, not really looking at Gerard, just staring at the cigarette. Gerard brought it to his lips, delicately sucking in a breath then blowing away the smoke. Gerard leaned back against the hard brick and stared into the darkness. 

"I didn't know you smoked", Frank said, a flicker of something crossing his face. Gerard still couldn't look at him, unable to accept that Frank was really there beside him. So many times he had imagined Frank, mostly in those darker moments but he always woke up. Maybe this time he didn't want to wake up from anything.

"Yeah", Gerard muttered, knowing exactly what Frank was thinking but would never say. 

Frank always used to smoke when they were together, but never let Gerard have one, insisting that it was a bad habit that he should never start. But when Frank and Gerard ended, Gerard had been so desperate for something that reminded him of Frank that he bought a packet of cigarettes from the corner shop and just never stopped. They were his replacement for Frank, he even had the same brand, they were unhealthily addictive in more than one way for Gerard. 

"It's been too long, Gerard", Frank stated, his voice hard as though he was angry.

"Has it?", Gerard countered. He took another puff on the cigarette, still looking away from Frank.

"Yes it fucking has", Frank snapped. 

Gerard barely flinched. He had expected Frank to be angry at him when they first broke up but a part of him hoped that Frank would just move on and forget. 

"Sorry", Gerard mumbled, feeling strangely ashamed though not sure why.

"Sorry? That's all you have to say after all this time? Well, I don't know what I expected I suppose. You were never one for explaining anything", Frank spat.

Gerard shrugged, letting Frank rant at him because deep down, he knew he deserved it. Gerard allowed himself to take the blame for their failed relationship, constantly contemplating what would have happened if Gerard had had the guts to call Frank back.

"Fuck Gerard", Frank sighed, growing calmer when he noticed Gerard's submissive stance. Frank also realised that he should be over Gerard by now, if had been a whole year for fucks sake but just seeing him again made his head jump all over the place. He had never been good at controlling his feelings, everything was laid bare with Frank and he hated it sometimes. Frank thought that it was probably obvious to Gerard right now, obvious that he still was in love with him, and always would be to some extent. It was like Gerard was an ever present, lingering memory that he couldn't forget no matter how hard he tried. And it killed Frank partly to see Gerard looking so dull, a shadow of the bright, young thing, full of life that he had met.  Frank couldn't help but feel responsible for causing this, he'd driven Gerard to this smoking mess and he hadn't stuck around. He should have tried so much fucking harder to win Gerard back, because he never meant to hurt him and Frank was looking shamefully upon the result. 

"I'm sorry okay... I don't know what else to say", Frank bit his lip, pissed that he had spent the last year thinking of all the things he could say to Gerard but now he had the chance and he wasn't taking it. 

"You don't have to say anything", Gerard said quietly. "It's been a long year Frankie."

Frank almost cried when he heard the nickname slip through Gerard's lips. That name meant something different to Frank and Gerard knew that, he fucking knew it. The only other person that ever called him 'Frankie' was his mother and she was gone. 

As soon as he said it, Gerard regretted it. He didn't think, it just fell from his mouth before he could stop himself and his head shot up to check Frank's reaction. Frank looked in pain, his mouth in a grimace and his eyes brimming with tears. Gerard looked away immediately, hating that he'd already hurt Frank again and they'd only been talking for a minute.

"Fuck... Frank, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean...", Gerard stuttered, running his hand through his dark hair. 

"It's fine, I've said worse to you", Frank shot a strained smile in Gerard's direction which he didn't see. 

"You didn't deserve that, fuck, I'm sorry... I'm going to go", Gerard stepped on his cigarette to put it out and brushed past Frank to head back inside. He couldn't speak to Frank without fucking everything up so Gerard gave the fuck up.

"Wait", Frank said, grabbing Gerard's wrist. Gerard froze, shocked at the sudden contact and fuck, Frank was touching him again. Gerard squeezed his eyes shut, determined not to lose himself in Frank like he used to. 

"What?", Gerard gritted his teeth, willing himself not to get sucked in because he really couldn't afford to say anything more, he knew his feelings would get blurted out and there would be no taking anything back. 

"Please just stay for a bit", Frank asked gently, relaxing his grip on Gerard's wrist. 

"Why Frank?", Gerard huffed, feeling entirely helpless.

"Because I want you to", Frank whispered. 

"Why?", Gerard repeated.

"Because I've run out of cigarettes", Frank laughed quietly. 

"Seriously Frank, why?", Gerard bit the inside of his cheek, not sure that he wanted to know the answer despite how persistently he was asking the question.

"Don't make me say it", Frank groaned.

"Please", Gerard almost begged.

"I fucking missed you, Gee", Frank shrugged, letting go of Gerard's wrist.

The butterflies erupted and Gerard's mouth ran dry. He hadn't let himself even consider the possibility that Frank had missed him too and it took all of his strength not to collapse. All of those nights of missing Frank ran through his head, making him think about what Frank must have gone through. Gerard had never called back, never been courteous enough to let Frank know that he was even alive and now he could see that Frank had experienced the same intense loss that he had. 

"I didn't... I didn't realise, fuck", Gerard choked, feeling a bit ashamed at his complete disregard for Frank's feelings. 

"I said some things that I shouldn't have and I didn't mean. You don't need to apologise. I would have done the same thing back then", Frank shrugged.

"Back then?", Gerard said, not understanding his meaning.

"Well, if I could do things over again, I think the outcome would be different", Frank glanced sideways at Gerard, measuring his reaction.

"How?", Gerard frowned.

"I would have run after you that night. I would have caught you and made you listen to my apology. I would have told you that I loved you before it was too late. I would have found you, Gee", Frank said sadly, thinking about what they had missed out on. If that night had gone a different way, the past year could have been spent with Gerard, building a life and actually being happy. 

"Why didn't you then?", Gerard said shakily, overpowered by Frank's strong emotion. 

"I don't know. I was stupid and I didn't realise how much I needed you. You were the most important thing in my life and I never noticed until you left", Frank bit his lip, determined not to cry. 

"Frank... I can't do this", Gerard shook his head. 

"Can't do what?", Frank said.

"This. Us. Dragging up the past isn't going to do anyone much good. And I can't do this with you. I'm dating someone and it wouldn't be fair to them", Gerard admitted. 

"You're dating someone?", Frank looked like a lost puppy, shattering Gerard's heart further. 

"It's been a long year", Gerard echoed, feeling oddly guilty for bringing this up. Sure, he had the right to date someone else, but with the unresolved feeling with Frank, he still felt like he was betraying him. 

"I guess", Frank sighed, dropping his half finished cigarette to the floor and stamping it out. "See you then, Gerard."

And just like that, Frank was gone. Gerard didn't know what he had expected but it wasn't that. A small part of him hoped that Frank would make him fall in love with him and they'd live happily every after, but Gerard had done a lot of growing up and he knew that wasn't how the world worked. The world was cruel, taking everything and giving only to the lucky ones and as it turned out, the world had decided that Frank and Gerard were to be star crossed lovers. Gerard put out his own cigarette and let his head fall back against the wall, deliberating on what to do next. He could go into the cantine and find Frank, talk to him again and fix it. Or he could pretend that his feelings didn't matter and just go home. Yeah, that sounded about right. Gerard walked back into the cantine, looking for Mikey. 

"Gee, they've got an awesome buffet back there", Mikey grinned through a mouthful of food, pointing to the back of the cantine. 

"I'd rather not. I'm going to take off, you coming?", Gerard asked impatiently.

"What? No, you can't leave yet, you haven't talked to you know who. And I've just seen Kristen so I'm going to stay a bit longer", Mikey hissed.

"He's not fucking Voldemort, Mikey. Anyway, I'll be in the car", Gerard rolled his eyes.

"No need to wait for me, I'll get a train home or something", Mikey said, staring longingly after Kristen. 

"Go on then loverboy. See you later", Gerard scoffed, leaving the college sullenly. 

He climbed into his car, sinking into the seat and reliving his conversation with Frank in his head. After all that time, after all that hurt, that's how they left it? Gerard groaned, thinking about how Frank wouldn't leave his head for a good few weeks now. Every time he was supposed to be thinking about his boyfriend, Frank would be on his mind, taking over and ruining everything. It was like the first few weeks that Gerard and Frank had been together, every thought in Gerard's head revolved around Frank, his whole world did. Frank was his drug, he gave Gerard a high that was so addictive, he just couldn't get enough. And now Gerard had taken another hit, he was bound to be in withdrawal mode for the next few weeks at least. 

Gerard drove around the streets of Jersey for a while, not wanting to go to his apartment yet. There were things there that were Bert's and that felt ruined now. They'd only been dating for a short while but Gerard still felt guilty for even thinking about Frank. Finally Gerard worked up the courage to go home and climbed the stairs to his apartment. After his strange conversation with Frank today, Gerard knew that he had to break things off with Bert. It didn't feel right, not like it used to with Frank and Gerard felt like a bad person for leading Bert on in a relationship that was clearly doomed. 

Gerard took a cold shower, rehearsing the conversation that he would have with Bert before it happened. He sighed, hating how easily Frank could turn his life around within one conversation. Frank still had that hold over him that one else was ever able to capture and Gerard picked up his phone, willing this moment to be over quickly. Luckily, Bert took it well, agreeing that something didn't feel right and Gerard hung up relieved. He settled in front of the TV, watching some shitty nature documentary, not really concentrating on the screen. His mind was preoccupied with thoughts of Frank. Gerard wondered what Frank had been up to the past year, whether he was in a relationship, if he was still a teacher. Gerard remembered what a great teacher Frank had been and he hoped that Frank hadn't given it up because he certainly had a gift. 

Gerard's obsessions were interrupted by a knock at the door. He sighed and rolled off the sofa, going to answer it.

"Frank?", Gerard said, shocked. "What... How are you here?"

"I saw Mikey at the alumni thing and he might have mentioned where you live. I didn't want to leave it the way we did today", Frank explained. "Can I come in?"

"Oh, yeah sure", Gerard nodded, a bit confused at how his address came up in a conversation between his brother and Frank. "Coffee?"

"Please", Frank laughed to himself. 

"What's so funny?", Gerard asked, making the coffee.

"I'd forgotten how much you love coffee", Frank said sadly, wondering what else he had forgotten that he used to love about Gerard.

"Nothing could change that", Gerard smiled, handing Frank his coffee, allowing their fingers to brush awkwardly. They sat on the sofa, avoiding direct eye contact and keeping their legs from touching. 

"So... What did you want to talk about?", Gerard said after a moment of silence.

"Everything. I just, I missed you and then I couldn't stop thinking about you today. I think Mikey wanted me to talk to you more, so he gave me your address and hinted that I should pay you a visit. I don't mean to intrude, I just wanted to see you one more time", Frank shrugged.

"Oh right. Are you still teaching?", Gerard blurted out, slightly uncomfortable with Frank's honesty. 

"Yeah, not at Belleville High though. I left once you did, it felt strange to go back without you", Frank licked his lips, glancing over at Gerard. 

"Oh, I'm glad you're still teaching though. You were good", Gerard smiled, remembering how Frank's eyes used to sparkle whilst teaching his class. 

"Yeah? Well you were a good student", Frank shrugged. 

"Was I? I never thought you liked me very much until after graduation. It came as quite a shock to me, you know", Gerard shook his head at how oblivious he had been back then. 

"I think I convinced myself that I couldn't treat you any differently to other students so I was especially harsh. But I always liked you, more than I should have", Frank smirked.

"Did you used to tease me in class on purpose?", Gerard narrowed his eyes, feeling the blush rising in his cheeks just as it used to in Frank's lessons.

"Maybe", Frank laughed quietly. "I just wanted to see whether you were interested in any way. And it worked, right?".

"Obviously. It was mean though to make me so flustered", Gerard raised an eyebrow. 

"I guess, but it's probably not the worst thing I've done to you", Frank said regretfully.

"Really? You want to talk about this now?", Gerard asked, scared of having this conversation and fucking everything up again. 

"We have to talk about it at some point right?", Frank rolled his lips into his mouth, almost challenging Gerard. 

"What's is there to say, Frank? I think we've dwelled on that subject enough", Gerard argued, annoyed that Frank had to ruin a perfectly lovely conversation. 

"Well I want to talk about it some more. I want to explain myself", Frank insisted. 

"You really don't have to. I've heard it all before and I'm not in the mood to hear it again, okay?", Gerard said, getting up and taking their empty coffee mugs into the kitchen. 

"Fuck, Gerard. Would you just listen to me?", Frank yelled after him. 

"I don't want to hear any more, Frank", Gerard shouted as Frank walked into the kitchen behind him. 

Frank pulled Gerard towards him, then pushed him to the wall, crowding him with his body. 

"Frank what-?"

"Don't fucking start, Gerard. It's my turn", Frank snarled, pushing up against Gerard so that he was completely trapped between the wall and Frank. Gerard raised his arms to try and push Frank away but Frank grabbed them, pinning Gerard in place. "You drive me fucking crazy okay? I can't think, I can't breathe and it's because of you. You're always in my fucking head and I don't know what I need but it's you... Everything's you", Frank rambled.

"Frank, I...", Gerard stuttered, eyes wide, shocked at being slammed against the wall. 

"Gee, I want you, I need you", Frank breathed, pressing his forehead to Gerard's. "I can't leave here without being with you at least one more time. Please, if only for old times sake?".

Gerard felt impossibly torn between what he desperately wanted and the sensible decision. Sleeping with Frank wouldn't be a good choice to make, especially with Gerard feeling so vulnerable but Frank was right there and practically begging for it. Gerard could feel Frank's chest heaving against his, he could almost feel what his lips would be like, seeing them all wet and slick and kissable. Everything was hazy and Gerard couldn't concentrate on anything other than Frank's lips, leaving him with only one course of action. 

Gerard leaned forwards and pressed his lips to Frank's, tilting his head back to allow Frank to push him against the wall further. Frank had always been like a coiled spring, too much energy and not enough space. Gerard remembered this as Frank grabbed at his shirt, trying to tear it away. 

"Gee, c'mon", Frank panted, using all his strength to pull away from Gerard. 

Gerard looked like a mess, his lips swollen from the passionate kisses, hair tousled and clothes rumpled, breathing heavily. He grabbed Frank's hand and led him towards the bedroom, tugging his own clothes off at the same time, needing to feel the slide of his skin against Frank's. Frank roughly pushed Gerard onto the bed and climbed on top of him, having removed his clothes. Gerard ran his hands over Frank's tattoos, admiring the new ones and reacquainting himself with the old, loving the way the ink spread over Frank's perfect skin.

"Frank...", Gerard whispered, bucking his hips up against Frank and hissing at the friction. 

"Yeah, Gee", Frank nodded, understanding Gerard's urgency and looking around for lube. 

"Shit, I don't have any stuff here", Gerard cursed, wiggling beneath Frank in a way that really wasn't helpful. 

"Ok, uh...", Frank paused, desperately trying to improvise. "Oh, yeah, I got it."

Frank slid down the bed, lifting Gerard's legs over his shoulders, his hands stroking over Gerard's pale thighs. Frank shuffled down a little further and Gerard wrapped his legs around the back of Frank's head, pulling him in. Frank licked over Gerard's hole, gently pressing his tongue inside and opening him up. Gerard squirmed, hands fisted in the sheets and hips thrusting up to allow Frank better access. Frank pushed his tongue into Gerard further, making him sloppy enough to add a finger as well, stretching him out. Gerard whined at the feel of Frank this close to him, his finger pressing deep inside him and pushing at his prostate. 

"Frankie... Please", Gerard moaned, throwing his head back on the pillow and squeezing his eyes shut. 

Frank just hummed, sliding his tongue in and out of Gerard's hole, pushing in another finger. 

"Frankie... I'm gonna... I can't", Gerard panted, trying to screw himself down on Frank's fingers. 

"Gee, just hold on, I got you baby", Frank reassured, licking up Gerard's balls and over his cock. 

Gerard surged upwards, knocking Frank into his back and crawling down the bed to kiss at his stomach. He blew a stream of air over the head of Frank's cock and licked softly along his length. Gerard took Frank into his mouth, sucking heavily on his cock, swirling his tongue around the head and sinking back down. Frank bucked his hips at Gerard's face, fucking into his mouth and letting his toes curl. 

"Gee, come here", Frank demanded, pulling Gerard off his cock and towards him. "Wanna fuck you, I'm clean I swear, just, I need..."

"Yeah, fuck yeah", Gerard swallowed thickly, kissing Frank quickly before getting on his back. 

"Yeah, like that", Frank nodded jerkily, spreading Gerard's legs wider and stroking Gerard's spit over his cock. 

He leaned down to kiss Gerard once more and grabbed onto the sheets for support before sliding into Gerard. Gerard writhed on the bed, groaning at the feel of Frank's bare cock inside of him, the skin on skin slide that he craved so badly. It's felt so hot, his ass stretching open to let Frank inside, and Frank just making him take it. Gerard clawed at Frank's back, fingernails scraping at the skin, making Frank push into him harder. 

"Fuck yeah, there", Gerard moaned, pulling Frank down to lay between his legs fully. Frank shoved his face into Gerard's warm neck and sucked on the skin, forming red marks. 

Gerard stroked his hands all over Frank's body, reminding himself of what he had missed, feeling the way the tight muscle moved under his skin as Frank fucked him. Frank growled as Gerard squeezed his ass, leaning back to glare sexily at Gerard, shoving inside of him a bit faster to make Gerard weaken into a shaking mess. Gerard felt so tight and hot around him, the bare skin making everything more intense and incredible. 

"Can I...inside?", Frank asked, biting on Gerard's collarbones. 

"Yeah, fucking fill me up, please Frankie", Gerard pleaded dirtily, rolling his hips. 

Frank fucked into Gerard almost lazily, just allowing the feeling of Gerard around him to push him over the edge. Gerard could feel Frank's hot cum spurt inside of him, his cock rubbing against Frank's stomach and he came, making little breathy moans. Frank pulled out, staying on top of Gerard and letting the cum grow sticky between their skin. Gerard wrapped his arms around Frank, not even caring how disgusting they both were, just enjoying the feel of Frank in his bed. He looked down at Frank who gazed back with those huge eyes. 

"So... What now?"


	2. You're The Only One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard bumps into an old flame, Frank catches them and sex ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, look at me, updating so fast! Seriously, this is for everyone that commented on the last part, I wouldn't have written it without you. 
> 
> Also, can I get a hell yeah for possessive Frank? It's one of my favourite things, comment if it's yours too. 
> 
> Please comment and leave kudos if you enjoyed this, suggestions are always open and thanks for reading :)

Gerard swore that he didn't mean to. He didn't do it on purpose, not to hurt Frank, not to hurt anybody, it just happened. It was one of those random, weird coincidences that couldn't be explained. And he really didn't realise how much if would affect Frank. Because Frank trusted him, right? And if Gerard didn't do it spitefully, then it didn't matter. At least, that's what he told himself.

Gerard had just been walking down the street, actually carrying a present for Frank, when he saw him. His hair was longer now, he looked a little rough but it was him for sure. Gerard froze but the man was coming straight towards him and there was nothing he could do. They bumped into each other and their eyes met, followed by realisation.

"Gerard? Hi...", Bert looked stunned at bumping - quite literally - into his ex. 

"Bert", Gerard said blankly. An awkward silence filled the space and they looked at each other. "So how have you been?"

"Good actually, thanks. You?", Bert smiled. 

"I'm great", Gerard grinned back. And it was true, he was great. Things were going strong with Frank, they had a few months under their belt and life was good. In truth, Gerard was happier than he'd ever been.

"Hey, do you want to grab a coffee and catch up a bit?", Bert suggested, gesturing to the Starbucks across the road. 

"Uh, sure", Gerard nodded, unable to say no. He'd never been very good at turning people down and he felt bad for the way things ended between him and Bert. 

They ended up sitting and talking for hours. Gerard was having a good time, finally figuring out that he and Bert were good together, as friends of course. It was nice to forget about things for a while and talk to someone different. Plus, Bert had always made him laugh. As it happened, Gerard was basically crying with laughter when Frank walked in. 

Frank was with some other guy, a teacher at his school and Gerard sunk down in his seat, hoping they wouldn't notice him. It wasn't that Gerard felt guilty, because why should he? But he felt devious, knowing that Frank would mind about this and he did it anyway. See, Frank had this strange possessive thing going on, and Gerard didn't mind normally, actually it was kind of hot, but not today. Today he didn't want an argument, he wanted to get the hell out of Starbucks and go home. 

Naturally, fate had never been Gerard's friend and as he hugged Bert goodbye, Frank looked over. Gerard cringed, pretending not to see Frank and picked up his bag, walking towards the door. Unfortunately, Frank was in the queue by the door and Gerard had to walk past him to escape. 

"Gee?", Frank said loudly as Gerard attempted to avoid him by looking down at his phone. Gerard cursed inwardly and looked up. 

"Frankie, hi", Gerard said, trying to sound a little shocked. Frank didn't look fooled, his eyes narrowed and he glared back at Bert. 

"Who's that?", Frank asked, his voice a little strained.

"Oh, just Bert", Gerard shrugged, playing it off as not a big deal. 

"Just Bert?", Frank repeated. "As in Bert, your ex boyfriend?"

"As in Bert, my friend", Gerard winced at Frank's sharpness. 

"Right", Frank bit his lip and turned to the man beside him. "Listen Ray, I'm gonna take Gerard home and call it a day, okay? We'll do this some other time."

Frank put his arm around Gerard's waist and steered him firmly out of the shop. Gerard could feel the tight grip of Franks fingers on his skin, digging in as if he thought Gerard was going to disappear. Gerard was nervous about the expression on Frank's face, the darkness in his eyes that made Gerard shiver. 

"Frankie, you okay?", Gerard asked quietly as they climbed into Frank's car. 

"Fuckin' peachy", Frank snapped. 

The rest of the drive was silent, with Frank gripping the wheel so tight that his knuckles turned white. Gerard squirmed in his seat in the tense silence until Frank shot him a glare. Frank parked and walked into his apartment building, not waiting for Gerard to follow. Gerard scurried out of the car after Frank, catching up with him at Frank's door. Gerard wasn't sure why Frank hadn't taken him home, his apartment was the other side of town, but Frank didn't look like he wanted to talk. Gerard followed Frank inside, hanging back a bit. 

"Frank? What's wrong?", Gerard asked gently. Frank just stared angrily back. 

"You know what's wrong", Frank shot back.

"I really don't", Gerard shook his head, faking innocence.

"Then why did you look so guilty when I caught you with him?", Frank demanded, closing the distance between them. 

"I... I don't know", Gerard stuttered, backing against the wall. 

"Gerard. Don't lie to me", Frank said sternly. 

"I... What do you want me to say?", Gerard breathed, Frank getting all up in his face. 

"I want you to tell me why you were meeting up with him behind my back and looking so guilty now that I've found out", Frank raised an eyebrow, hands digging into Gerard's hips. 

"We just bumped into each other, I swear", Gerard blinked, not sure what to do to get Frank to believe him. 

"Don't fucking lie to me", Frank snarled, his face so close to Gerard's. "Why were you with him?"

"I'm sorry Frankie, it didn't mean anything, he's just a friend", Gerard babbled. 

"But you knew I wouldn't like it", Frank frowned. "And you did it anyway."

"I'm sorry baby", Gerard mumbled and Frank's pushed against him. 

"Yeah? Fucking show me", Frank ordered. "Show me how much you love me, show me that he doesn't mean anything."

"Yes Frankie", Gerard nodded frantically, leaning forward to kiss Frank. 

Frank kissed back fiercely, shoving Gerard back against the wall and pushing his tongue into his mouth. It was all tongue and teeth and wet but Gerard loved it, rubbing himself against Frank's thigh. 

"Nah uh, none of that", Frank scolded, pushing Gerard down to his knees. "Open wide."

Gerard opened his mouth as Frank unzipped his pants and pushed them down. He slid his cock into Gerard's mouth, sighing as the tight heat engulfed him. Frank's hand found the back of Gerard's head and he gripped his hair, pulling him along the length of his cock. 

"Yeah, baby", Frank moaned lowly, his mouth hanging open. "Finger your ass, get it ready for me, sugar."

Gerard hummed around Frank and pushed off his pants, trailing his hand back to his hole. He blew air out of his nose as his first finger slid in, the sting spreading over his ass. Frank was still shoving himself into Gerard's mouth, admiring the way the corners of his mouth stretched white and his head knocked back against the wall. Gerard pushed his finger in and out, adding another to stretch himself out for Frank. 

"So good, baby", Frank praised, petting Gerard's hair. Gerard moaned around him, loving how heavy Frank felt on his tongue, the salty taste of his pre cum filling his mouth. "Up, c'mon, up."

Gerard pulled off Frank's cock and shakily got to his feet, letting Frank push him higher against the wall and wrap his legs around his waist. Gerard grabbed onto Frank's shoulders, breathing heavily as Frank lined himself up. 

Gerard cried out as Frank pushed into him, the stretch burning along his ass. Frank gripped under Gerard's arm and his hip, pinning him to the wall. Gerard slid up and down on the wall as Frank fucked him, panting and moaning Frank's name. He knew that Frank got off on that, hearing Gerard say his name in the most breathy, broken voice. 

"Mine", Frank mumbled against Gerard's neck. "Who gets to do this to you?"

"You Frankie... Only you", Gerard promised, feeling Frank's cock sliding inside his ass. 

"That's right, baby", Frank nodded, biting down on Gerard's sweaty skin. "All mine."

Gerard bounced down on Frank's cock harder, wanting to get off and feel that release. Frank squeezed the base of Gerard's cock, recognising that he was about to cum, stopping his orgasm. Gerard moaned louder, so frustrated, all the pent up tension needing to escape. Frank jerked his hips, coming inside of Gerard, who groaned filthily at the hot feeling spreading through him.

"Please, Frankie... I need, can I...?", Gerard whined, bucking at Frank's hand. 

"So pretty when you beg for me", Frank nudged at Gerard's jaw with his nose, slowly stroking his hand up Gerard's cock. 

"Frankie, c'mon, please", Gerard pleaded, his eyes rolling back into his head when Frank dug his thumb into Gerard's slit. "Fuck... Need..."

Frank relented and jerked Gerard off quickly, watching Gerard's face screw up as he spurted cum across Frank's chest. Frank pulled out, helping Gerard down and letting him lean his weight on him. Gerard's knees felt wobbly as Frank half carried him to the bedroom, where he set him on the bed. Frank rid them both of their remaining clothes hurriedly whilst Gerard regained control over his body. 

"Baby, c'mere", Gerard said lazily, stretching an arm out for Frank. 

Frank smirked, getting some things from a drawer before joining Gerard on the bed. Frank peppered tiny kisses across Gerard's face, running his hands over Gerard's body, sucking hickeys into his neck when he got the chance. Gerard wiggled and smiled, closing his eyes in a state of relaxation. Frank grinned to himself and worked down Gerard's body, leaving kisses as he went. 

"Frankie? Where you going?", Gerard mumbled sleepily, peeking down at Frank with one eye.

"Just lay back, baby", Frank soothed, grabbing the lube and quickly slipping a cock ring over Gerard. 

"What-?", Gerard jerked up as Frank slid something into his ass. It was cold, definitely not Frank's dick, and it rubbed against Gerard's prostate. 

"Gonna make you feel so good", Frank whispered, grabbing the base of the toy and pulling it out a little. 

"Oh, fuck", Gerard cried out as Frank switched on the toy, the vibrations spreading through his body. 

His hips jerked wildly, trying to get some friction on the toy but it didn't move, just pressed agonisingly inside of him. Frank watched in delight as Gerard tried to fuck himself on the toy but failed, his heavy cock weeping pre cum again. Frank was always amazed by how quickly Gerard was ready to go again, how easily he was turned on. Just watching Gerard made Frank grow harder, the way his mouth was making gasping motions and his bright hair twisted across his face. 

"Look at you, baby", Frank breathed reverently. "So beautiful for me."

"Frankie", Gerard whimpered, feeling intensely oversensitive having already cum once. The toy was settled inside him and everything was spinning. 

"Shh baby, it's okay", Frank sat between Gerard's legs, watching his amazing boyfriend put on a show. Frank loved the way Gerard's jaw slackened as he got hotter, the red flush spreading under his skin and sweat forming near his hairline. 

"You wanna cum?", Frank asked, his voice scratchy and hoarse. 

"Fuck, yes", Gerard sobbed, his back arching, trying to push the toy further into him. Frank moved forward, using his hands to roughly pin Gerard to the bed, making him stay still. He could feel the vibrations on Gerard's skin, but held him in place, wanting Gerard to experience the most painful pleasure. 

"Hmm, I don't know baby, you were bad", Frank tutted. "So, so bad. Such a naughty boy."

Gerard screamed in frustration, throwing his head against the pillow as Frank teased him mercilessly. 

"Hey, don't want to make this any worse, do you?", Frank warned, taking his hands away from Gerard. 

Frank pulled Gerard up and onto his front so that he was on his hands and knees in front of him. Gerard thrust into the air, bursting for something more, anything. Frank circled his finger around the base of the toy in Gerard's hole, lightly pushing it in further. Gerard stilled and shoved back but Frank gripped his hips, stopping him from moving. 

"No, no baby", Frank shook his head. "You're just begging to be punished aren't you?"

Gerard just whimpered, his head feeling fuzzy and every sense on overdrive. Frank rubbed his hands over Gerard's ass, squeezing and massaging the flesh. Gerard yelped as Frank smacked a hand down in his ass, turning the skin a vibrant pink. Gerard's knees felt shaky and he thought he was going to collapse as Frank spanked him again. Frank smacked him over and over until Gerard's knees gave out and he fell onto the soft sheets, his whole body vibrating. 

"Do you deserve a reward, Gee? You've been so good for me, honey", Frank cooed, rolling Gerard onto his back. 

Gerard hummed, his eyes screwed shut and his cock throbbing. Frank sat on his knees between Gerard's legs and slid the cock ring off, jerking Gerard off slowly. Gerard bucked into Frank's hand, so close to orgasm for the second time that night. Frank whispered soft, dirty nothings as Gerard sighed in relief and came over Frank's hand. Frank's hand was covered in the sticky substance and he lifted a finger to Gerard's lips, raising an eyebrow. Gerard licked Frank's finger, sucking his own cum off contently and making happy noises. Gerard was so pliant after a few orgasms and Frank shuffled up the bed until he was jerking himself off over Gerard's face. 

Gerard looked up at Frank with his adorably innocent eyes, willing Frank to cum over his face. Frank let out a strangled moan and cum striped across Gerard's face, dripping off his eyelashes. Gerard moaned quietly and licked his lips, flopping back onto the sheets. 

"Love you, Gee", Frank smiled, laying down next to Gerard and brushing a finger across his cheek lovingly. 

"Love you too, Frankie", Gerard mumbled, yawning and snuggling into Frank.

"I'm sorry for being a dick", Frank sighed, kissing Gerard's shoulder. "I overreacted about Bert."

"I forgive you, Frankie", Gerard smiled, closing his eyes. 

"Good, because I don't know what I'd do without you", Frank whispered. 

"Hmm, die probably", Gerard laughed. 

"Hey, don't push it", Frank smirked, shaking his head and realising how lucky he was to have Gerard.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked this one, I'm thinking about a part 2...? 
> 
> Comment and leave kudos if you enjoyed, thanks for reading and happy international women's day!


End file.
